


in the heat of the summer

by honeyjackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, SO its loosely based on call me by your name, Slight Age Difference, a lot of pining, but no spoilers!!! and u dont need to know the movie, jackbum may be dead but im still GOIN, jackson is 20, jaebum is 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjackson/pseuds/honeyjackson
Summary: in which jaebum, one of jackson’s father’s mentees, comes to stay the summer with his family and the two find themselves falling in love[loosely based on call me by your name]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened!! call me by your name was so cinematic and pretty i couldn’t stop myself writing a fic loosely based on it – but theres no spoilers or anything dw fellas  
> pls leave me comments I wanna hear ur opinions!!!
> 
> title comes from brockhampton - summer

 

Jackson had been told by his mother that another student of his father would be coming to stay with their family over the course of the summer, yet when she had said he was “a very handsome Korean boy – you should have seen him on the skype call!” he had only thought she was being kind.

However, when he came down the stairs to greet the man, his mother had never been so _right_.

Im Jaebum, six years older than him, studying photography like his father had once upon a time, smiled cheerfully as he joked with Jackson’s parents with a face that could’ve been carved marble for all he knew. His skin glistened with perspiration from the hot sun, hair swept off his face effortlessly and eyes two up turned crescents. This had to be the most handsome person Jackson had ever seen, no doubt.

“Jackson, come meet our lovely guest! Jaebum, this is our son Jackson,” his mother announces, causing jaebum to finally meet his gaze,

“I’m sure we’ll get along perfectly, Jackson.” Shit, his voice was attractive too. Jackson’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Will you show me where I’ll be staying?”

He manages to blurt out some words- fucking finally- “Oh yeah, come up with me – we’re sharing the top floor.”

 

As they reach the top of the stairs, hauling Jaebum’s baggage in their arms, Jaebum turns to Jackson with a voice low and confident, “Well, I hope I can satisfy any needs of yours,” he pauses, eyes sloping up Jackson’s body head to toe, “as your new roommate and all.” Before Jackson can even pick his jaw off the floor, Jaebum disappears into the bedroom.

 

Jackson tries not to stare at him too much during dinner, but jaebum makes it a task. He effortlessly laughs with Jackson’s parents, who seem to adore the man, whilst looking _honestly delectable._ he really does try not to let his eyes drift to Jaebum’s toned chest that peeks out of the loose shirt jaebum had only buttoned three quarters the way up. Jackson really does try.

When he glances up, jaebum seems to have caught him in the act as he meets his eye with a smirk that says, _‘I know, right?’_ before turning back to the story his father was animatedly telling.

 

Jackson doesn’t see much of jaebum in between meals at first, busy debating his thesis with his father and amusing his mother, who affectionately calls him ‘jaebummie’. Unfitting for a man with a broad shoulder expanse like jaebum, or bone structure sharper than a knife, Jackson thinks.

 

“Jackson, wait up!” Jaebum calls from inside the house as Jackson walks barefoot onto the grass.

“Your dad said I can catch a break today, you wanna hang out?” jaebum smiles at him brightly.

“Sure, I was just gonna go for a swim if you want to join,” he says, and he can’t help feeling a little warm inside thinking about spending alone time with jaebum.  Jackson leads him down to the lake, a sunny spot perfect for summer days like these, jaebum trailing close behind.

“so, your mum says you’re home studying for a while,” jaebum speaks up when they stop. He turns in time to see jaebum pulling his shirt over his head and - fuck. Jackson clears his throat, trying not to be obvious at how surprised he is that Jaebum’s, well, kinda ripped. Lightly tanned muscles and oh, soft dark hairs creating an enticing trail from his abdomen into the band of his shorts.

“uh, yeah- I’m _‘studying’_ more like doing nothing all summer until the last couple weeks when I cram all my studying and assignments in at last minute.”

Jaebum barks out a laugh in response, colouring Jackson’s ears pink. He takes his shirt off too, and hey he’s pretty confident in his body, considering how important fitness is to him. Jaebum seems hesitant getting in the water, so his hand shoots out before he can really stop it, “come on, the water’s really refreshing.”

Jaebum’s hand is a lot softer than he would’ve thought. He tries to keep from squealing at how jaebum smiles in a disarmingly attractive way, squeezing his hand as he guides him into the cool water.

It’s quiet apart from the dull hum of the countryside and their little conversation about Jackson’s courses and despite their small age difference, jaebum doesn’t hold any condescending attitude over Jackson. Talking to jaebum out here made Jackson feel at ease.

Jaebum obviously has to ruin the peace by splashing a big wave in Jackson’s direction, making him shriek in a way _that’s totally manly shut up_ and jaebum nearly dies of laughter.

“You got my hair wet-you dick!” Jackson shouts, hurling his body towards the taller male’s in an attempt to knock him back into the water. He can’t help laughing when jaebum flies back slightly, dragging Jackson with him.

When they’d stopped laughing mostly, he realises Jaebum’s sturdy arms are holding him against his chest. He looks up for any sign of crossing a boundary, but the older man is simply looking down at him with amusement- before Jackson shoves at his chest out of embarrassment. He pretends his face doesn’t heat up, but at least jaebum thinks it’s cute.

 

They lay in the sun for what seems like forever to dry off and drink up the good weather and they eventually venture back into the house to be greeted by his mother.

“Boys! I was wondering what you two were up to. Jackson better be treating you nicely, jaebummie,” she coos, pouring them some cold drinks.

“Don’t worry, he’s treating me very nicely, Sophia,” Jaebum drawls in a teasingly slow way, making Jackson flush slightly and avoid his eye, “we went for a swim in the lake, but I suppose I should go find that husband of yours.”

And so jaebum went, hips swaying as he slinks by. It’s kinda irritating to Jackson how attractive he is.

“I’m glad you two are getting on, Jackie.” She presses a kiss to her son’s shoulder, hiding a knowing smile.

 

 

The summer goes by languid and slow, hot days and cool nights spent doing nothing, just the way Jackson likes. His dad spends most of his time in heated discussion with jaebum and chuckling heartily when jaebum makes one of his witty comments.

His mother spends her time sewing, reading and occasionally making his childhood favourite Chinese dishes – which always makes jaebum intensely grateful and wax poetic about his own mother’s cooking.

And meanwhile Jackson doesn’t do much apart from lounge around, sometimes getting Jaebum to cycle into town with him or read him some of the scrambled dissertation he’d been working on here.

There wasn’t much he hadn’t done here before, apart from Jaebum who was a new experience entirely. He found himself mesmerised (and a little annoyed) by how jaebum always looked like a model straight out of vogue with his hair loose and wavy across his forehead, yet Jackson knew he spent no more than 5 minutes getting ready a day.

Jackson envied that kind of sexiness he exuded from every pore.

“What are you up to, mr wang?” Jaebum hums, nearing the sunny spot Jackson’s been sprawled on for the last hour.

“Mr wang is my father,” Jackson retorts, but there isn’t really any bite behind his words (there never is) “I’m enjoying the sun while it’s not too hot – come here.”

Jaebum settles beside him on the grass Jackson patted with a murmured ‘oof’.

“So aside from your mother, is there a soon to be ‘mrs wang’?” jaebum asks after a moment, gaze piercing as always and without a trace of shame.

“Are you asking if I have a girlfriend? The answer’s no.”

“Why not? Shouldn’t a young guy like you be spending his summer dating around?”

Jackson meets his stare, raising a brow playfully, “shouldn’t a man like you be marrying by now?”

Jaebum huffs out a laugh, but still isn’t deterred despite Jackson’s uncooperativeness. “do you like any girls right now?”

“No.” He muses to himself – _who says I’m into girls?_ – and as if jaebum can read his mind that devilish smirk pulls at the corner of his lips, “boys then?”

Jaebum has a smug glint in his intense eyes, leaning on his elbows beside where Jackson lay.

After a moment of silence, Jackson averts his gaze – jaebum would win in a staring contest hands down, how the fuck is he so intimidating. “Aren’t you a little old for me, jaebum?” Jackson teases.

He can hear Jaebum’s signature cackle and feels his hand roughly shove him, “oh so we’re playing that game are we? Good to know,” is all jaebum has to say before getting up and brushing off his shorts.

“Oh! There’s a small party in town tonight, a girl I know is throwing it. You should come with me.” Jackson smiles cheekily up at the older man, who only hums a yes and waves as he retreats to the house.

 

 

They walk to the party when the sun had just gone down, and jaebum looks great even in his t-shirt and cuffed jeans. Jackson had put some effort in tonight, opting for a flowy printed shirt that showed off his tanned collarbones. He’d noticed Jaebum’s subtle glances, which was enough to tell him he looked damn good.

The glowing fairy lights strung around created a soft haze in the darkening night, people drinking and dancing to loud music – to which jaebum seemed to fit in with immediately.

Jackson felt embarrassed of himself, wasn’t he the social butterfly? Jackson wang, life of the party? And yet here jaebum was swinging his hips amongst strangers with ease.

He decides maybe it’s best to do his own thing, have a drink and a laugh with some of the people he recognised. Which he does for a while until he feels a prick of jealousy at the sight of a girl’s hand wrapped around Jaebum’s arm, him chatting to her with a fond smile.

Jackson turns away out of discomfort.

“hey, you wanna dance?” there’s jaebum, a moment later, breath hot against the back of his neck.

He faces him, a little drunk and a lot into jaebum and lets the older man guide him.

Jaebum dances like he looks, alluringly self-confident, hands occasionally finding Jackson’s waist and then moving again to the rhythm. Jackson too, after a few drinks, knows he looks hot like this – lips bitten red and hips moving in constant. They make it home in one piece, but not without giggling at nothing and stumbling through the empty streets in the early morning hours. Jackson gets a giddy feeling every time Jaebum’s warm hand brushes his with the exchange of bashful smiles.

 

He doesn’t see much of jaebum for a while, he’s busy in his father’s study most days going over Jaebum’s work and only retreating when they’ve made a particularly good discovery to share with them with big smiles.

“really, this is incredible jaebum! I’ve been looking at this for years and never once considered that,” his dad claps a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder proudly, jaebum swallowing down his cold drink in one where they’ve gathered in the kitchen to tell Jackson and Sophia.

“you’re too kind, honestly,” jaebum says to his dad but his eyes remain fixed on Jackson. He can’t help but smile coyly back and duck out of the room.

Their interactions are little lately, but that just leaves Jackson time to pine.

When Jaebum’s not around, he lays around in his bed thinking of those gorgeous sharp features, that lightly tanned skin of his chest- man, he likes jaebum a fucking lot.

 

 

Jackson’s getting ready for bed when jaebum knocks lightly on the door. The older man pokes into his room, voice hushed, “wanna go out? Your parents have dozed off downstairs.”

He tugs a shirt over his head, missing Jaebum’s lingering eyes. He smiles curiously at him, “hmm? Fine, but only if you buy me an ice cream.” 

“You little punk. Deal.”

They sneak out into the calm night (even though they’re both grown men and have no need to sneak around but still – it makes Jackson’s heart soar) and down the mostly empty streets.

He tugs jaebum by the wrist into a corner shop, making jaebum stick to his promise of an ice cream. Jackson peers up at him cutely when he reaches the freezer, Jaebum’s agreement unspoken with a playful roll of his eyes.

Jaebum pays up and they stroll through the quiet town centre with ice creams in their hands and goofy smiles.

“I love it here,” jaebum pipes up after a while as they lean on rail and stare up at the dark sky. There wasn’t many stars out tonight. “it’s sort of like a fairy tale, you know? Calm, happy. New.”

Jackson hums. He knows what jaebum means. “It feels like first love all over again.”

“exactly.” jaebum says, nudging him with his shoulder.

When they near the house again, Jackson skips in front and grins back at jaebum.

“you know what would be really fun? Skinny dipping.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows raise, looking surprised momentarily before jogging past Jackson with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Jaebum pulls his shirt over his head, exposing those glorious back muscles to the younger. “Hey! I used to be a track runner you know!” Jackson shrieks, dashing past onto the grass and towards the lake.

He starts stripping off excitedly, jaebum smacking him on the back when he catches up with a puff.

“sorry, was I too fast, old man?” Jackson grins toothily, deserving the second smack but he yelps anyway.

He hesitates for a moment, but with a rush of adrenaline he faces away from jaebum and shimmies out of his shorts, exposing his perky ass to the older man for a second before plunging himself into the water to hide himself.

Jaebum, with a bite of his lip and a small thank you to god, whips his shorts off too and joins Jackson with a gasp at the cool water on his skin.

The younger male spins to get a look of jaebum and boy does he get an eyeful. Is it even legal to be _that_ sexy? Like, heart attack inducingly sexy. Jackson lets out a little gasp at the sight of Jaebum’s toned upper body, muscles curving as if carved in stone and glistening with water droplets in the pale moonlight. He pushes his wet hair off his forehead in a dangerously erotic move, making Jackson’s insides fill with butterflies.

Jaebum’s sharp eyes meet Jackson’s from the other end of the lake.

“See something you like?” he teases.

Jackson’s ears burn, “yeah.”

Jaebum comes forward until he’s standing at arm’s length.

he closes the distance between them, tilting his head up a little to look at jaebum. Jaebum’s face falls into a softer expression, inviting and pleased.

“I wanted to kiss you that night – when we went to the party.” Jaebum whispers, his nose bumping against Jackson’s as they get closer.

“I wanted you to.”

He’s a little surprised at how soft Jaebum’s lips are when they brush his. He melts into the kiss with a hushed whine that makes Jaebum grip his waist. They break away only to hurriedly kiss _again again again._ Jaebum presses short kisses to Jackson’s lips, whilst Jackson’s arms come to wind around his neck and his hands find home in his wet hair.

Jaebum lets out a breathy laugh, pulling away momentarily to give Jackson a soft smile.

He can’t help feeling his skin heat up in embarrassment under Jaebum’s gentle gaze, ducking his head into Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum laughs louder, smooching at Jackson’s temple and prominent cheekbone to make his face burn red.

The first time they kiss is sweet, innocent. They eventually crawl onto the grassy patch to dry off before heading home, sharing quiet utterances and light kisses.

Jackson lay sprawled on top of jaebum (despite their butt nakedness), watching the dim stars glimmer in the sky and basking in Jaebum’s hands stroking over his skin.

 

The next morning when Jackson joins his parents for breakfast, Jaebum’s hand lingers on his waist when they pass each other, and his fingers intentionally brush Jaebum’s when he hands him the jug of juice. Jaebum looks at him with a warm gaze from across the table and bumps his ankle with Jackson’s.

Jackson could get used to this.

 

It isn’t until the night time that he gets to see jaebum alone. His parents had bid them goodnight when the sun had just gone down. jaebum had been staring at him for the last hour while Jackson idly watched an old movie on tv. jaebum finishes off his glass of wine – which does things to Jackson’s heart for some reason, _let him live_ – as Jackson stands, casting the older man an alluring look over the shoulder. jaebum must have got the memo, because Jackson only makes it to the laundry room before jaebum bumps against him from behind.

 

The taller man’s forehead rests against the back of Jackson’s head, puffing hot air down his neck and making Jackson’s skin tingle with anticipation.

“jaebum, mm, jaebum.”

Jaebum laughs quietly in response, turning Jackson to face him. He tilts Jackson’s chin up to close the distance, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Jackson’s heart beat thumps out of rhythm.

“You look so, so good. You have no idea what you do to me, huh?” jaebum coos against his lips, kissing the side of his mouth with tenderness.

“You drive me crazy, jacks.”

Jackson feels like melting to the ground, but instead manages to mouth at Jaebum’s jawline and let out a tantalising whine.

Their hands wander as their kiss deepens, Jackson’s fingers tangling in Jaebum’s hair, Jaebum’s hands grip at his shirt, Jackson runs a thumb along Jaebum’s throat, Jaebum’s hands drifting past his hips to grab two handfuls of his plump denim clad cheeks.

Jackson squeals when his feet lift off the stone floor at the force of Jaebum’s grasp.

“I want to- I want to touch you, jaebum. Please.”

Jaebum won’t say no to that.

Jackson backs jaebum into the washing machine in the dim light of the laundry room, jaebum leaning back against it. Jackson sinks to his knees languidly, jaebum giving him an immensely erotic look. The younger male’s hands work at unbuckling Jaebum’s belt and trousers with precision, eyes lidded with arousal and peering prettily through his lashes at him.

Jaebum’s already half hard looking at him – he’s not sure how long he’ll last after Jackson puts those rosy lips around him.

Once Jaebum’s trousers are open, he makes no hesitance in gripping at the hardening erection over his underwear. His eyes flick up to meet Jaebum’s, holding his stare with a cheeky smile as he palms him to full length.

“Can I suck you off?”

“Fuck—yes, please, jacks,” Jaebum sighs out.

That’s all Jackson needs to get the show on the road, tugging his cock out of his boxers with a hushed gasp at the sight of it. He gives it a few experimental pumps, impressed but not surprised by how gorgeous Jaebum’s dick is. Screw him for being perfect.

Jackson’s tongue peeks out to lick a confident stripe up his length, then opening his pouty lips to suckle at the head. Jaebum lets out a filthy groan, tipping his head back.

He takes that as a queue to take him deeper into the heat of his mouth, bobbing his head as he tries to fit as much as he can without gagging too much – his hands can deal with the rest.

“Christ, you look so hot-” jaebum pants, hands gripping the top of the washing machine hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“yeah?” Jackson purrs, pulling off to rub the head against his plump lips.

He really goes for it then, taking the shaft deep into his mouth and sucking away like a pro. When Jackson starts tonguing at the thick vein lining the underside of his cock, jaebum starts to groan louder and mumble nonsense about _soprettysogoodthatsitjacksonfuck._ Jaebum tries to give some warning that he’s going to cum, lightly pulling Jackson’s hair to pull him off but Jackson’s determined to let him cum in his mouth.

And he does, with a shout muffled by his hand and sweat beading his hairline, the vision of Jackson sucking him off in the orange glow of the light ingrained his mind eternally.

Jackson makes a show of swallowing and pulling off with a pop to smile toothily at the older man.

 

“..holy shit jacks.”

 

They’d crawled into Jaebum’s bed that night and laid there with legs tangled and Jackson’s head tucked under Jaebum’s chin.

Jaebum traced patterns on Jackson’s skin with a finger and hummed a soft tune into his hair.

“Jackson, Jackson,” Jaebum sighs dreamily. It makes Jackson’s heart flutter.

Jackson sits up, leaning on Jaebum’s bare chest with a hand and meets Jaebum’s affectionate gaze.

“So glad I met you. Jackson.”

Jackson feels simultaneously embarrassed and agreeing with him, he’s so happy he met jaebum.

He lifts one of Jaebum’s hands to press a kiss to the palm. Jaebum strokes his cheek bone and smiles cutely, the kind of jaebum smile that makes his eyes become two little crescent moons.

“You’re cheesy,” Jackson giggles, before snuggling back down into Jaebum’s chest. “but I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 


	2. not a chapter

UH i just posted this fic and the date published stayed as the date i started the draft >:(  
so i’m just adding this to bump it up the tag list so it’s not randomly at the bottom

uwu peace

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES i hope that wasn't too bad for my first fic here?? sorry if there’s mistakes!!  
> THANK YOU if u helped me out with this ily


End file.
